The present invention relates generally to billing for on-line services made available to a user on a computer or data network, and more particularly, to a billing and collection system and method in which access to such services on the computer or data network and billing therefor is linked to a telephone connection associated with a billing network that manages and bills for access to information over the data network.
One of the key problems with on-line services (the "Internet") as it relates to commerce is the difficulty of Internet information service providers ("on-line service providers") to charge users per-minute, incremental or flat fees for usage. One way these fees are charged for access to various on-line service providers is by simply billing the user's on-line service account when such an account exists.
Another way by which information providers can collect payment is by having the user establish an account with the on-line service providers on a billing or credit card charge basis. This approach can be cumbersome, time consuming and risky from a security standpoint. Moreover, for on-line service provider access where relatively low costs are incurred, the collateral costs associated with small incremental billing make this approach uneconomical. Unfortunately, transferring credit card numbers via the Internet carries the risk of theft from unscrupulous computer hackers and thieves, and digital money or encryption metering concepts are still a long way from practical implementation.
Although encryption systems will eventually facilitate the common use of credit card numbers for transmission through cyberspace for decryption at the on-line service provider, some users will never feel completely comfortable providing their credit card numbers in this manner, even if the communications are ostensibly made secure. Moreover, some users may not be able to obtain a credit card or have one available with a sufficient amount of credit. Furthermore, credit card companies may assess or require a minimum charge in order to process the billing.
In summary, there exists a problem that casual short-term or single usage visits to a on-line service provider on a computer network cannot be charged for access on a per-minute or fractional basis in an economical manner for both the on-line service provider and the user.